Trick of Love
by SilverKitsune18
Summary: See how the Uchiha prodigy meet the mischevious Kyuubi and seduced him. My first Itachi and Kyuubi fic.


**A/N: Hello, nice to meet you all. This is my 5****th**** Naruto fic but my 1****st**** Itachi and Kyuubi fic, another pairing that I love! I understand that there are not many authors that actually wrote about Itachi and Kyuubi's fics. So, I'm writing one. Oh and this story is inspired by my friend, MeteorShoujo (just a nickname) when we're talking about some of my fics, she told me this story. I also got some help from my pen pal, Ryu. **

**Silver: Hi, Itachi-kun, Kyuubi-kun. –waving at them both- This is my friend MeteorShoujo. –pointing at a girl with short black hair and slightly tan skin- **

**Meteor: Hi everybody! You can call me Meteor. **

**Itachi: Hn, -smirks- we meet again. And nice to meet you, Meteor. My name is Uchiha Itachi.**

**Kyuubi: Hi, Silver. –smile- Long time no see. Hi to you too Meteor, I'm Kyuubi no Kitsune. Call me Kyuubi. **

**Silver: Okay this is you guys' first fic together. Shall I write Kyuubi-kun as a guy or a girl? –cocking one eyebrow at Kyuubi-**

**Kyuubi: I would prefer be a guy than a girl, don't you agree Itachi-kun? –turning to Itachi-**

**Itachi: Hn, -folded his arms- I agree with him. **

**Meteor: I'll say guy, cause I want some yaoi not hetero.**

**Silver: Ok, I'll do the disclaimer this time. I, SilverKitsune18 don't own Itachi, Kyuubi or any characters in this story nor does MeteorShoujo. Now, on with the story. **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Trick of Love**

**by SilverKitsune18 & MeteorShoujo**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1: The first meeting**

It is on one early Monday morning that the Uchiha prodigy, Uchiha Itachi step into the front gate of Konoha High and was greeted by his group, the Akatsuki. Uchiha Itachi is an enigma with ebony black hair that was tied in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck with crimson eyes and pale skin. He stood at the height of 6 feet and 10 inches tall, have a muscle but still lean body and had some eyeliner applied under his eyes making both of his eyes more alluring. He's wearing a black loose shirt with some button left undone showing his pale chest, a deep blue jacket, a leather pants and some buckles, black boots and a silver necklace hanging at his neck.

"Oh, Itachi-san. Ohayo, un." greeted Deidara the blond haired boy in the Akatsuki group followed by the hollered of "ohayo" from all the Akatsuki members.

"Hn, ohayo." replied the raven haired prodigy at the hollered of "ohayo" directed at him.

"Oi, Itachi-san. Where are you last week? You miss one week of e-du-ca-ti-on." asked Kisame the blue haired and skin guy **(Meteor: "I'll say that he looks like a shark but then, it's not like he'll bit me." Kisame: "Hey, who do you think you are?" Silver: "Just, get on with the fic.")** purposely stretching the education word.

Facing his group members, he answered, "Hn, just had something to settle. It's not like I like to skip classes, right otouto?" His dubbed otouto, Uchiha Sasuke; the younger Uchiha turned to see his brother and arched one fine eyebrow at the question directed at him. "Riiiiiiight." came the sarcastic replied making all the Akatsuki members laughed at the Uchiha brothers' antics.

Between laughters, Deidara managed to say something that happened last week. "Un, Itachi-san, there's this new kid that came last week. What was his name again, un? Oh yeah, his name is Kazama Kyuubi **(Meteor: "I thought that your name is Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Kyuubi: "It-" Silver: "It was just in this fiic that I change his family name.") **and you won't believe this, un but he's one gorgeous hunk. He has long crimson hair, golden eyes, tan skin and the body of a mod-" "You can stop now, Deidara. Clearly he's not listening to you." nudged Sasori a red hair boy leering towards their leader who was staring, scratch that more like ogling, at a guy with long crimson hair.

But the thing is, not only the elder Uchiha was staring, (ogling) the younger was also the very same thing only not at the red haired boy. Sasuke was staring at the younger blond haired boy that was chatting with the red haired boy. "That's Kazama Naruto. **(Silver: I know, I know. But in this fic I will put Kyuubi and Naruto's family name Kazama.") **And that red haired guy is his brother, Kazama…" "Kyuubi" uttered Itachi not leaving his gaze from the red haired boy now known as Kyuubi. "Um, ja ne, aniki." With that Sasuke leave his brother's side and ran to the blond boy known as Naruto.

Feeling a heated gaze on him, Kyuubi turn from the fight that his brother with the younger Uchiha was engaged in and clashed eyes with the raven prodigy. Golden clashed with onyx. Even when the first bell ringed, Itachi still kept staring at Kyuubi. Kyuubi has long crimson hair that reached his hips, slits golden eyes, slightly pale skin; not pale like the Uchiha only slight, high cheekbones, full rosy lips, and a well built but still lean body that would make any models or stars envious. He's wearing a red shirt with a tie hanging loosely, black jeans and black boots with red tints. Itachi was broken out of his trance when Kisame the shark guy **(Kisame: "Hey!")** nudged him in the ribs.

"Come on Itachi-san. You can stare at him whenever you want in the class. If we're late Kakashi's class, we're gonna be humiliated with his pervert jokes." Kisame said and shuddered at the thought of humiliation they're gonna get if they arrived late at Kakashi's class.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In class, all the Akatsuki members sat at the back like a group they are. And unfortunately for Kyuubi, throughout class, Itachi managed to make the crimson haired boy fidgeted in his seat in the front row and unable to stay calm just by staring at the back of the red head. When the Akatsuki members' curiosity reached their peak, they asked their leader, "Itachi-san, what did you see in that red head that make you…interests in him? Well, I can understand that he's definitely a gorgeous hunk but what else do you see, besides that pretty face?"

Itachi look at his group members, and answer. "I don't know. Somehow, he just made me feel something different. Like, I want to embrace him and kiss him." He said looking dreamily at Kyuubi. All the Akatsuki members snicker and cooed, "Itachi-san is falling in love, Itachi-san is falling in love, Itachi-san is falling in love." With that, the lessons for the day continue with Itachi staring at the back of Kyuubi's head and the Akatsuki members snickering at their leader.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When all the lessons end, all the students hushed out of the classroom leaving behind the Akatsuki and their leader's crush. Turning his attention to his group members, Itachi signalled them to leave him alone with his crush. Still snickering a little, they complied their leader's wish. Before disappearing, Deidara winked at him and mouthed out good luck.

"Hey, you're the new kid. Kazama Kyuubi, right?" the raven asked, rather awkwardly.

Flickering his gaze from his books to Itachi, Kyuubi nodded. "And you are, Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's brother. Am I right?"

"Hn. Um, do you want me to send you back? So that, we could get to know one another?" Packing his bag, Kyuubi answered, "Thanks for your offer, but I have to pick up my brother and have to go somewhere." "Hn, ok then. I'll see you tomorrow then." The raven haired prodigy said and left the classroom to meet his brother at his BMW. Getting into his car, he drove out the school ground back to his house, er mansion, er whatever.

During the ride, he asked his brother not leaving his eyes from the road. "How did you know that kid, Kazama Naruto and what are your relationship with him?" Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke turn to his brother and blurted out, "Why did you want to know? Did you…" Blushing a bit, Itachi answered, "No, I just want to know about him."

"Then why did you have to blush?" snapped Sasuke, not satisfied with his aniki's answer.

"Just cause I blush didn't mean that I love him like you, baka otouto." The older Uchiha said, in a calm tone making the younger Uchiha turn from angry to blushing. "Then if you don't like him, why did you want to know about him?" then after a brief flashback about that morning, he asked in a teasing voice. "You fall in love with his brother, Kazama Kyuubi. Right?" **………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**To be continue…**

**A/N: Ok, this is the prologue. I would like to thx MeteorShoujo and Ryu for helping me. Plz review! **


End file.
